The overall goal of the Cincinnati Rheumatic Diseases Resource Center (CRDRC) is to promote biomedical research that yields insights into fundamental processes and pathogenic mechanisms of rheumatic diseases in children, which can lead to innovative treatments for these diseases. The aims of the CRDRC are to 1) to provide resources that enhance the scope and breadth of the overall research community to advance the understanding of pediatric rheumatic disease and 2) to foster collaborations and interdisciplinary approaches to promote laboratory discoveries, generate translational research opportunities that ultimately impact patient care. The CRDRC will support projects with potential to advance the national research agenda related to rheumatic diseases, and that represent an area of tremendous strength and resource investment at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center and the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. The CRDRC will offer four innovative research-based resources, including a Pediatric Rheumatology Tissue Repository, a Single Cell Phenotyping Core, a Functional Genomics Core and a Rheumatology Informatics Core. Collectively, these resources form a powerful infrastructure that fosters development of precision and predictive medical approaches based on genomics and disease mechanisms. The CRDRC will support disease-based research across the continuum of discovery, where laboratory findings generate translational studies that lead to clinical trials. In addition to advancing knowledge of pediatric rheumatic disease, the goals of the CRDRC include recruitment of established investigators to bring new expertise to the field, cultivation of collaborations within the local and national research community, and encouragement of young investigators committed to pursuing research careers focused on pediatric rheumatic disease. These goals of the CRDRC are particularly well supported by a Pilot & Feasibility Study Program that will transcend the Cincinnati research community to include pediatric rheumatology investigators across the US. The CRDRC also will strengthen the research community through an enrichment program of local seminars, workshops and symposia. A highly accomplished and collaborative community of researchers is already in place creating fertile ground for accomplishing the goals of the Cincinnati Center, and ultimately to accelerate research to benefit pediatric rheumatic disease patients in their care.